


Sweet Dreams

by otterboy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: FullMetal Alchemist - Freeform, Gen, hinted Edward/Alfons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterboy/pseuds/otterboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward walks in on Alfons sleeping at his desk, and he tries to get him a blanket, only to wake him up. Fluff. This thing was found in the ancient depths of my writing folder, so yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goooosh thank you all for viewing and kudoing it..ah it's so old, so thank you for your love and kindness. ;0;

Today had not been a good day. Alfons hadn't got anything done that he'd wanted to, including those blueprints he'd promised Edward. Hell, he hadn't even made a dent in the other blueprints he had for his mentor. His lungs had been acting up lately and he hadn't been able to have enough breath to work out an equation. He sighed as he felt his eyelids begin to droop forward.

“Well...that's what I get for being sick,” he muttered to himself. Heiderich rubbed his eye leaning backwards to stretch out his tried limbs. He rolled his neck, hearing a satisfying pop. He leaned forward and rested his head against the table, his arms slipping underneath his chin to elevate him.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he shifted his head to the side, staring at the old grandfather clock. His eyes began to slide shut at the sound of soothing tick, tock. His body went limp as he slowly fell into the depths of sleep, his chest falling and rising as he slipped into a world of pleasant blackness hunched over at his desk. His fingers lightly clasped at a pen. It seemed that he was in the midst of correcting a formula when he had assumed this position.

Heiderich was oblivious to the sound of footsteps coming closer to his door as he spiraled into dream world, dreams of rockets and formulas circling around in his head. His breathing was slowed, content even. The position he was incredibly uncomfortable, but the way he looked when he slept made it like it was more comfortable than floating on a cloud.

A sickly cough escaped his lips as he shifted around and grunted, but he did not wake up. He shifted slightly, the pen he was holding clattering to the floor and rolling slightly. The door slowly opened, groaning slightly as it did. 

"Alfons?" Ed called, raising a brow. He was out cold, and hunched over a formula of some sort. A smile slid on to his lips as he breifly remembered when he fell asleep like Alfons. Shoulders hunched, pen in his hand, book open, and slouched over a desk. Edward fell asleep like that a lot when he was back in his world. "Dork," he idly muttered, watching as his stomach rose and fell. He was probably going to end up freezing his ass off. The house was pretty cold because they didn't have much insulation. His neck would probably hurt too. 

He just didn't have the heart to wake him up. Besides, if he did, Alfons would probably insist that he was fine and blabber on about how he needed to finish the formula at hand. He'd just get him blankets off his bed and a pillow for him to rest his head on so he could do whatever when he got up. Edward slowly crept out of the room, sighing to himself. 

He worried about Alfons, he really did. The words,"I'm fine," really lost their meaning when they were accompanied by a cough and a broken smile. He knew that Al wasn't fine. Alfons even knew he wasn't fine. Edward tried to stay away from it though, because it was a hard subject to talk about. Cancer was the only thing that made sense for the syntoms he had. Edward winced, pausing in his steps as he walked down the hall. No. He didn't need to think about that.

He took a quivering breathe, speeding up his pace as he walked down the hall. He opened their shared bedroom, walking over to Al's side of the cramped room. They'd seperated themselves with a curtain for the moment. It was minimal privacy, but it was privacy at that. He grabbed the blanket and the pillow off of it, pausing momentarily to look at them. His nose wrinkled slightly, the blankets Alfons slept with were really scratchy. He frowned, remembering how Alfons insisted he take the better blankets.  
Edward turned and started to head back to the study, only to bump into Alfons. He gave a startled noise, his eyes widening. Alfons responded with his own squeak.

"Crap, sorry,"Edward muttered, stepping back. "I thought you were still asleep, 'Fons."

Alfons laughed quietly,"Ah, I was asleep, until I heard the bedroom door open. I sort of figured it was you, but you know, when you're asleep, things tend to be scarier than they are. If that makes sense." He paused, staring at the armful of bedding Edward had, raising a brow. "Am I missing something?"

"You were asleep and I figured you were freezing your ass off. I figured I'd ah, you know, give you your blankets," Edward replied, turning to toss them back on to the bed. He shuffled awkwardly, staring at alfons in the dark. Even with the lights off and the house almost completely pitch black, Alfons' eyes still shone brightly. It seemed like nothing could put out the shimmering light of his sky blue eyes. Both of them shifted uncomfortably, breaking the tension between their interlocked gazes.

"Thanks," Alfons muttered, looking back up to Edward. "I'm glad you thought of that." 

"You're welcome..."

He smiled lightly at Edward,"Why were you up anyways? You're still in your night clothes."

"Psh, says the person who's up at ungodly hours of the night working on a blueprint that's due in two weeks."

"Oh hush," Alfons muttered, rolling his eyes. 

"I was up getting water and I saw that you were still up. Your light was on so I went to check on you," Edward truthfully answered.

"Ah, seems fair enough."

The two of them stood there in awkward silence, neither of them knew what to say. Alfons finally broke the tension.  
"I think I should be getting to bed."

"Hah? Yeah ah...see you in the morning?"

"Yeah.. see you in the morning."


End file.
